El descendiente de Hamura
by daniela hervar
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece, atacando a lo mas preciado para el Nanadaime Hokague, Himawari es secuestrada y Naruto se culpa por todo. Secretos, drama y romance llega a la vida de la fam. Uzumaki ¿cual sera el objetivo del nuevo enemigo? ¿qué pasara con Himawari?
1. Chapter 1

**hola queridos lectores**

Les dejo a mi nuevo bebe este sera un mini fic de drama y romance :3 espero les guste

 **Resumen:** Un nuevo enemigo aparece, atacando lo mas amado para el Nanadaime Hokague... su familia, Himawari es secuestrada y Naruto se siente culpable de todo. Secretos, drama y romance rodeara a la familia Uzumaki. ¿cuál sera el objetivo del enemigo? ¿qué pasara con Himawari? pasa y lo descubriras.

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto pirata del Caribe... esperen ese era Jack Sparrow

 **El descendiente de Hamura**

 **Cap. 1 Himawari**

El día que todo pasó, presentía algo; me levante sintiéndome extraño, me mantuve alerta desde la Torre Hokague esperando a que algo pasara a mi amada aldea, por eso cuando Sarada Uchiha llegó exaltada a mi oficina acompañada por Shikamaru, que la había recibido, dando aquella noticia que me descoloco por completo y haciéndome sentir un idiota por no proteger mejor lo que más amaba.

Alguien había atacado a mi familia.

-Hokague-sama, Bolt está enfrentado a unos hombres que atacaron a Hinata-san y Himawari-chan- dijo la Uchiha en lo que fue casi un grito.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, rápidamente hice un clon de sombras que deje a cargo en la torre, active mi modo sabio y a gran velocidad me dirijo hacia donde detecte el chakra de mi familia.

Un dolor muy grande atenazo mi corazón al percatarme que el chakra de mi esposa se encontraba casi inexistente, cuando llegue a la escena mi hijo ya se había encargado de los atacantes, lo cuales parecían ser marionetas, encontré a Hinata inconsciente en brazos de Boruto y de inmediato desactive mi modo sabio para brindarle de mi chakra a mi amada esposa.

Bolt me entregó a su madre y en su semblante se podía apreciar la rabia y coraje que sentía, aunque de inmediato se tranquilizó y adoptó un carácter estoico que bien podría pasar por otro Hyuga más.

-Ese tipo se llevó a Himawari- declaró Bolt, había estado tan preocupado por no dejar ir a Hinata que no me había percatado de la ausencia de mi pequeña flor -yo ire a buscarla, no dejes que mamá muera- dijo lo último con la voz un poco quebrada y solo atine a asentir con la cabeza; ya hace mucho mi hijo había demostrado ser un gran shinobi y un verdadero genio.

De inmediato di los primeros auxilios a Hina-chan y después la lleve al hospital donde la deje en manos de Sakura-chan.

Shikamaru había estado en el hospital esperándome, le informe la situación y lo deje a cargo mientras me disponía a dar alcance a Boruto, pero antes de siquiera salir de la villa vi a Bolt aparecer saltando de un árbol hacia el suelo.

-Hokague... papá, le eh perdido el rastro, intente usar el modo sabio pero fue inútil no logro sentir a Himawari por ningún sitio, tampoco logro sentir al maldito que las atacó- dijo con la cabeza gacha, la voz quebrada y temiendo decepcionar a su padre.

-No te preocupes Bolt, la encontraremos- respondí serio y decidido -Shikamaru, prepara un escuadrón anbu, Boruto, ve a casa y alista cosas para salir, no regresaremos hasta encontrar a Himawari, partiremos en una hora-

Y asi lo hicimos partimos con un escuadrón de cuatro anbus. Al adentrarnos al bosque, nos dividimos en dos grupos, dos anbus y Boruto y los otros dos anbus y yo.

Ambos activamos el modo sabio para iniciar la búsqueda, nos dimos una mirada, asentimos y nos separamos para cubrir más terreno.  
Nada. No encontramos nada.

Al mes de búsqueda, le di órdenes a los ambus de regresar a la aldea, también le ordene a Boruto que regresara, pero él se negó.

Buscamos y buscamos, pero no había rastros de mi hija o de ese maldito que se la había llevado, era como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, entonces tuve una corazonada y junto con Bolt nos dirigimos a un lugar el cual ya había estado antes, aunque era imposible que alguien pasara por el lago/portal hacia la luna, pero mi instinto me decía que debía ir hacia allá.

Nos habíamos alejado tanto que tardamos casi dos semanas en llegar, revisamos el sitio, pero nada, seguía igual que como Sai, Shikamaru y yo lo habíamos dejado hace tantos años.

No tenía caso continuar por ese día, Bolt estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y sinceramente yo también, por eso la mañana siguiente cuando desperté active mi modo sabio, como era rutina durante esas semanas, y pude sentirla, su chakra era extraño, estaba mezclado con otro, respire profundo e intente controlarme.

Sali de la tienda que compartía con mi hijo; lo encontré casi listo para partir.

-Boruto- lo llame este solo asintió, rápido terminamos de levantar lo que faltaba y salimos disparados al encuentro con Himawari.

Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo y de inmediato nos reconocieron. Himawari estaba siendo atendida por una mujer de avanzada edad, ella estaba dormida, cuando la anciana salió Bolt entró desesperado por ver a su hermana, yo iba a entrar, cuando la mujer me detiene y me explica lo ocurrido.

-Hokague-sama encontramos a su hija hace tres días, recostada bajo un árbol afuera de mi casa, la persona que la dejó tal parece que sabía que yo podría atenderla en su estado- explicó la anciana -ella esta físicamente débil, pues no ha querido comer, aunque extrañamente su chakra es normal- hizo una pausa -Hokague-sama, yo soy una ninja médico, pero soy más conocida por atender y asistir a mujeres embarazadas-

Me tense -ya veo, gracias por cuidar de ella- dije sin más, apreté fuerte mi mandíbula y por fin entre al cuarto donde estaba mi pequeña flor.

La observe recostada mientras Bolt, al otro lado del futon, tomaba su mano, me acerque y tome su mano libre mientras activaba una vez más mi modo sabio; comprobé la explicación de la abuela médico, mi pequeña niña de diecisiete años estaba encinta del maldito que casi mata a Hinata.

Después de unos minutos Himawari se removió entre las sabanas.

-No por favor, no, Shinji no, por favor- comenzó a hablar entre sueños, Boruto se paralizó mientras yo intentaba despertarla tomándola por los hombros. Despertó bañada en sudor y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, miró para todos lados desorientada y nos miró sorprendida -¡otu-chan!- gritó feliz y se lanzó a abrazarme.

-Ya pasó pequeña, ahora todo estará bien- dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza -debemos regresar a casa, tu madre debe de estar preocupada-

Nos preparamos para partir de regreso a casa, Himawari por fin estuvo de humor para comer un poco, la anciana le regalo un poco de ropa a mi hija pues el viaje a la aldea sería de unos cuantos días.

Himawari estuvo seria gran parte del camino, no habló y no preguntamos, lo mejor era llegar a la villa, que la atendiera Sakura-chan y después platicará con Ino o con Hinata si es que ella se encontraba mejor. Aun así estaba feliz por encontrar a mi pequeña girasol.

Gracias por leer

Este cap fue cortito pero espero hacer mas largos los siguientes

Espero sus reviews, tortas de la barda, isotopos radioactivos, chocolates:D y tomatazos :(

Nos estamos leyendo

Babye ttebayo


	2. Cap2 Regreso a Konoha

Hola hola queridos lectores pues eh aqui el cap 2, espero les guste

Solo les dire que las cosas no son lo que parecen. El primer cap fue narracion de Naruto, pero para finalizar el cap la narracion del Nanadaime terminara y pasara a ser contada por narrador, en algunas ocasiones sera narrada por los personajes, pero aun no me decido.

Este es un mini fic por lo que no pasara d capitulos a menos que mi mente saque alguna pepita de oro que me haga brillar de imaginacion :3

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y sus mil años de soledad... esperen eran mil años de dolor y cien años de soledad y esta ultima es de García Marquez :3 sorry sorry, mi mente que confunde todo

¡ENJOY!

 **Cap. 2 Regreso a Konoha.**

Cuando llegamos a la aldea lo primero que hicimos fue buscar a mi amada esposa, la encontramos en la mansión Hyuga, al parecer durante la pelea se había fracturado un tobillo y en poco más de un mes le quitaran la férula, gracias a Kami, Hanabi no la había querido dejar sola en casa y estaba siendo cuidada por la misma Hanabi, incluso Hiashi había estado cuidándola.

Cuando nos vio pasar por la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos se iluminaron, dio un brinco sobre su pie sano y se abalanzo a abrazarnos a los tres.

Pero el momento amoroso fue interrumpido por Hiashi quien me miraba severo -Boruto, lleva a Himawari al jardín, ahí está tu tía Hanabi, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes, vayan debo hablar con tus padres- Bolt obedeció de inmediato a su abuelo, a Hima y a él pocas veces les hablaba de esa manera y supo que debía hacer caso.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

-Como haz podido dejar que esto pasara Nanadaime, no, Naruto, como es posible que hayas desprotegido a tu familia, y aparte...- el Hyuga mayor dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Padre, Naruto-kun tiene muchas responsabilidades, Naruto-kun siempre se preocupa por nosotros- respondió Hinata enfrentando a su padre.

-Lo se Hinata tal vez estoy siendo injusto con Uzumaki, soy yo el que debi actuar para proteger a mi familia- declaró el Hyuga mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro, dejándonos con cara de no entender.

-No lo entiendo señor- exprese mi desconcierto -¿usted sabía que esto pasaría?-

-No exactamente, no así, en realidad pensé que solo era una profecía sin valor- dirigió su mirada hacia mí -Cuando hace años rescataste a Hanabi y Hinata de las manos de Otsutsuki, pensé que la profecía se refería a alguna de ellas y que al haber cambiado su destino esta había quedado invalida-

-¿Padre tu sabias lo que Toneri intentaba?- preguntó mi esposa.

-No exactamente Hinata- suspiró -La profecía solo dice que el descendiente de Hamura con sangre pura nacería del vientre de la princesa del Byakugan-

Hinata giró a verme sorprendida activó su Byakugan y buscó a Himawari por los alrededores, cuando la localizó llevó sus manos a su boca y lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Qué más decía la profecía?- pregunte para tener toda la información posible.

-No mucho, solo que un descendiente de Hamura vendría por la princesa del Byakugan para... bueno para lo que ya pasó-

-¿Es todo?- pregunte tratando de contener mi coraje por no tener toda la información desde hace tiempo.

-Es todo lo que yo sé, pues el tercer Hokague no me quiso decir la profecía completa, al parecer por pedido de Jiraija-san- expresó mi suegro.

No me sorprendí, desde antes de ser Hokague, Kakashi-sensei me había comentado de un expediente lleno de profecías traídas por el ero-sennin y algunos sapos desde el monte Myoboku.

Después de la plática con Hiashi, preferí dejar por hoy a mi familia al cuidado del Clan Hyuga, mientras yo me dirigí a la Torre Hokague, debía hacer el reporte de todo el viaje y buscar el dichoso expediente de las profecías de Ero-sennin.

Al llegar a la oficina, Shikamaru me informó de lo más relevante sucedido en mi ausencia mientras yo le conté todo lo que había pasado.

De inmediato comprendió que debíamos tener más información y él junto a unos ambus se dieron a la tarea de buscar todo lo referente a Hamura Otsutsuki, mientras yo buscaba el expediente con la profecía completa, lo encontré cubierto de polvo en la parte más alta de un estante, lo tome y me lo lleve a mi escritorio donde comencé a revisar cada una de las páginas.

 _Fin de la narracion de Naruto_

Tres horas después de leer todo tipo de profecías, desde una profecía que decía que vehículos metálicos impulsados por si solos caminarían por las calles de la aldea hasta una que decía que cejotas-sensei perdería una apuesta con Kakashi-sensei, terminaría cambiando de look e impondría una moda durante varios años, por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

La leyó con cuidado de no pasar por alto nada. La palabra sorprendido era poco para cómo se encontraba, impactado, sí, impactado era la palabra correcta.

Leyó y volvió a leer, el futuro sería duro, el enemigo peligroso y casi inalcanzable, pero lo que le preocupaba no era eso, más bien le preocupaba el héroe de la profecía, el descendiente de Hamura Otsutsuki.

Mientras tanto en la mansion Hyuga...

La noche había llegado con su mando azul marino con deslumbrantes estrellas que embellecian el cielo.

Himawari sentada sobre un taburete miraba la luna y el cielo estrellado a travez de la ventana la habitacion asignada para ella. Sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre aun plano y un par de lágrimas solitarias se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Shinji, cuidate mucho- susurró al viento.

 ** _Fin del cap._**

Gracias por leer :D

Una pregunta, ¿les guatarian caps asi cortitos pero semanales? O ¿caps largos y quincenales con el riesgo de ser mensuales xP? En realidad fueron dos xD

Gracias por los follow, favorite y sus comentarios a...

 **Akime-Maxwell:** Pues ni tan pobre jeje pero en el proximo cap lo revelare :P

 **Mhialove02:** Veras... Himawari, al ser hija de Hinata es la siguiente descendiente de Hamura y mas por haber heredado el Byakugan, ademas sus hijos tambien serian descendientes del Otsutsuki y asi sus nietos y los hijos de sus nietos etc. :3 espero me haya explicado y no te confundiera tanto :P

 **HiNaThItHa-16241:** Oooh si, Naruto sentira culpa y Boruto... bueno no adentrare mucho en su sentir pero si tendra una participacion importante :3

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia, publique directo de mi cel, creo empezare a hacerlo de esta manera :P

:D nos estamos leyendo, dependiendo de su respuesta es mi siguiente publicacion :P

Babye ttebayo


	3. Cap3 Shinji

Hola hola queridos lectores :D

Aqui les traigo el cap tres de este minific, aviso que no pasara de seis o siete caps si bien me va jeje

Tambien los invito a leer mis otros fics espero alguno aparte de este sea de su agrado :3 se que tarde eternidades en actualizar pero... u_u no, no hay peroque valga, solo sepan que ya pronto salgo de vacaciones y estare mas cumplida con esta historia.

 **Advertencia** : Lemon, lemon, lemon NH si que si

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto el huracan mas poderoso de la historia... esperen ese es el Huracan Patricia.

¡ENJOY!

 **Cap 3. Shinji.**

Estabamos tomados de la mano, él me miraba con sus profundos ojos azules electrizantes, eran de un tono extraño que bien podrian parecer fantasticos safiros centellantes, aunque no siempre eran de ese tono.

-Hime-chan- me llamó -yo...-

Veia que sus labios se movian, pero no lograba escuchar su voz, una negra mano me tomaba por el brazo y me apartaba de su lado. Él llegaba a mi lado cortando el oscuro brazo del oponente con una tecnica especial de su clan, me protegia entre sus brazos y yo me sentía segura por su envolvente calor. Cuando pensaba que todo era calma, su aroma se desvanecia, junto a su calor y terminaba sola llorando en la oscuridad.

Himawari se levanto de golpe, su frente cubierta de gotas perladas denotaban que había tenido un sueño agitado.

Se sentó sobre la cama abrazando sus piernas, hoy le quitarian el yeso a su madre, además ella debia ir a cita de chequeo, así que irian juntas al hospital.

Sí, ya había pasado mes y medio desde su regreso a Konoha y ella a lo mucho tendría dos meses y medio de embarazo. Ciertamente sintó una gran vergüenza al saber que sus padres estaban enterados de su situacion, no se atrevió a aclarar las cosas, solo por pedido de esa persona que le había regalado tiempo valioso a su bebe y para que tuviera una infancia lo mas normal posible.

Se abrazo mas fuerte a sus piernas y quiso llorar, pero en ese momento sintió pasos fuera de su habitacion.

-Hima-chan- llamó su madre -es hora de que despiertes, pronto iremos con Sakura-chan-

 **OooooooooooOooooooooO**

-¿Cómo te sientes Hinata?- preguntaba una ojijade.

-Muy bien Sakura-chan- respondió Hinata.

-Que bien, solo te recomiendo no hagas ningun esfuerzo fisico mas alla de lo habitual, no queremos tenerte de nuevo en reposo ¿verdad Himawari?- preguntó la ojijade volteando a ver a la susodicha.

-¿Eh?, a si- contestó absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Ya eh terminado con Hinata, es tu turno Himawari- la llamó la pelirrosa -anda sube a la camilla-

-¿Eh?, aaa si, si- contestó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Quince minutos después...

-Calma Hinata- le daba palmada en la espalda la pelirrosa a la peliazul.

-Sere abuela. Lo viste Sakura-chan, como no llorar de alegría al ver a esa pequeña criatura dentro de mi bebe- decia la ojiperla enjuagandose una lágrima.

-Tranquila oka-chan- le dijo Himawari que se veia mas calmada que su madre.

-Jeje sin duda sera un bebe hermoso, pero ya calmate Hinata que pensaran que te eh hecho algo y no quiero tener aqui a Naruto gritando por su esposa e hija con su voz chillona- bromeó la médico ninja.

-Jeje esta bien Sakura-chan, sera mejor que nos retiremos- dijo ya mas calmada y con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san- se despidió Himawari.

-De nada hasta luego- despidió Sakura.

Ambas Uzumaki salieron del hospital y caminaron en silencio por las calles de Konoha, hasta que la peliazul mayor habló.

-Sabes Himawari, tiempo después de que me case con tu padre, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de Bolt, fue la ilusion mas hermosa imaginarme sus manitas, sus ojos, el color de sus cabellos- suspiró -Tu, ¿tu me entiendes? ¿estas feliz? ¿como te lo imaginas?-

-Oka-chan claro que te entiendo, soy feliz, muy feliz, y yo, yo, yo me lo imaginó tan hermoso, tan guapo, tan fuerte...- mordió su labio inferior recordando las palabras que la marcaron como fuego.

 _"Hime-chan, yo te protegere con mi vida porque... te amo"_

-como su padre- terminó con un susurro que Hinata pudo escuchar perfectamente pero no se atrevió a preguntar mas, asi que siguieron su camino en silencio para continuar con su día.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Mientras tanto en algun lugar lejano, dentro de un amplio salon con decorados sobrios pero elegantes...

-No podras retenerme por siempre y cuando me libere estare ahí en un parpadeo, destruire todo, ¿lo oiste? ¡Todo!- comenzó a carcajear una voz femenina.

-Callate, no lo permitire, no soy tan debil como crees, eh heredado la fuerza de mi padre y el legado de Hamura- habló un joven peliblanco.

-Tu padre y Hamura fueron unos debiles- dijó la mujer con sonrisa arrogante -protegiendo a los humanos de su inevitable fin... justo igual que Hagoromo, Indra y Ashura- dice soprendentemente con un tono melancolico -¡Traidores! ¡Traidores todos! ¡Mi familia! ¡Mi familia llena de bastardos traidores! ¡Merecian su fin, su final en mis manos! ¡Malditos!- grito fuera de si.

-No tiene caso discutir contigo- suspiró agotado -esa barrera no se rompera con nada, aun asi estare vigilandote para que no escapes- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer dentro de la barrera.

-Jijiji- rió quedamente la prisonera -espere por siglos poder resurgir, espere mas de veinte años para desacerme del sello de Indra y Ashura, ¿crees que tu barrera me detenga mucho tiempo?- preguntó burlonamente.

-Mi barrera es tan buena como el sello de los descendientes de Hagoromo, no sera posible que salgas de ahi- "no por ahora" pensó el joven peliblanco.

-Esperare, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando menos lo esperes regresare para hacerlos sufrir- y dando un giro sobre su propio eje la mujer se transformó en una sombra oscura que tomó forma de un pequeño jarrón con detalles de aspas y rinegans.

-¡Maldición, maldita seas Kaguya!- exclamó exasperado.

Continuó su camino para salir del lugar, caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar al final de este, abrió una puerta y entró a lo que era una habitacion, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer.

-Estoy exausto- respiró y exaló, frunció el seño -este lugar esta cada ves mas frio sin tu presencia mi Hime-chan- suspiró.

Las cosas se le habian salido de las manos y como consecuencia debia estar al pendiente de la barrera que contenia a la Diosa Conejo y ahora que por fin se había acercado a su Hime tenía que dejarla para cumplir con un deber mas grande.

Shinji Otsutsuki había crecido bajo las enseñanzas de su padre Toneri. Sus padres habían tenido una historia de amor muy peculiar y al poco tiempo lo tuvieron entre sus brazos, su primera infancia la vivió en una aldea llena de civiles y su padre se hacia pasar por uno mas, pero su madre murió cuando él tenía la tierna edad de cinco años en circunstancias que nunca logró averiguar, a raíz de este suceso su padre lo llevo a vivir a un templo donde comenzó su entrenamiento como ninja y heredo el legado de Hamura.

A la edad de ocho años su padre lo llevó a un lugar magico, un ojo de agua que reflejaba tu vida, a veces podia reflejar tu pasado, a veces tu presente y otras tu futuro, tambien te mostraba por breves momentos a las personas que marcarian tu vida significativamente. Fue asi como la vio, una niña de cabellos azulados riendo con la sonrisa mas linda que hubiera visto en su vida y aunque solo fue unos segundos quedo hechizado por la alegría y ternura que desprendia la pequeña.

Los años pasaron y él seguia llendo al lago para ver a su Hime aunque fuera por unos segundos al día, mientras se disponia a retirarse del lugar un reflejo en el lago llamo su atencion, era su Hime-chan, era ella, la sorpresa invadio su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, ella estaba tirada inconsiente sobre un charco de sangre y una sombra comenzaba a cubrirla, su corazón se estrujo y un nudo se formo en su garganta, después el reflejo cambió a uno de cuando él era un bebe.

Sacuido su cabeza.

-Tengo que descansar- se dijo a si mismo -debo estar pendiente de que todo salga bien- sin duda Shinji estaba consiente que la barrera no duraria por siempre, Kaguya seguia siendo una Diosa y él solo era el ultimo Otsutsuki, por eso lo que hacia mientras cuidaba a su prisionera era almacenar chakra.

Se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido y soñar con la dueña de esos ojos azules que lo habían enamorado por completo.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

La noche había caido sobre Konoha y Hinata salia de la habitacion de Himawari la cual estaba profundamente dormida.

Se dirigio a apagar las luces de la sala, pero antes de lograrlo la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a su marido que regresaba del trabajo.

-Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun- saludó a su esposo.

-Estoy en casa Hina-chan- dijo a manera de saludo acompañandolo de una gran sonrisa -Oh veo que ya te han quitado el yeso-

-Si, Sakura-chan me dijo que no me sobre esforzara- la pelinegra sonrió - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bueno hay algo de lo que me gustaria conversar, pero primero, ¿podrias prepararme algo de cenar? Muero de hambre- confesó el rubio mientras llevaba una mano a sus cabellos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y conversaron de cosas cotidianas. Al terminar de cenar Naruto se ofreció a lavar los platos, poco tiempo después los dos se fueron a su recamara.

-Oh Hinata- dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposa y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla en lo que parecia un leve gemido.

-Hina se que debes de estar cansada y que Sakura-chan te recomendo reposo, pero no sabes cuanto te necesito- entonó con voz ronca -ese estorboso yeso me privó de mi mujer por varias semanas- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-jijiji- río suavemente -¿Ah si? Y dime ¿qué tanto me necesitas?- preguntó pegando su cuerpo al de su marido y sintiendo su dura necesidad presionando sus gluteos.

-grr- gruño el rubio -mucho- y siguió besando el cuello blanquecino de su mujer mientras sus manos recorrian con ansias la curvilinea figura de la ojiperla.

Hinata se volteo para poder besar a Naruto y pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y calcanzara a enredar sus dedos en los rubios cabellos del Uzumaki. Los besos fueron subiendo de intenasidad cargados de pasión, lamidas y mordiscos, el ojiazul comenzo a deshacerse de las prendas de su mujer mientras ella por igual lo despojaba de las suyas, pronto la tuvo en ropa interior entre sus brazos, beso una vez mas sus labios rojos e inchados por los anteriores mordiscos que le había dado, con sus dedos delineo el contorno de la copa del sosten de encaje blanco mientras con la otra mano abria el broche para liberar esa prenda que lo separaba de los hermosos pechos de su amada.

En cuanto la prenda calló el Hokague tomó un pecho con su mano y el otro lo besó, lo lamió y metió dentro de su boca succionandolo fuerte. La pelinegra soltaba pequeños gemidos con cada acción, Naruto liberó el pecho de su esposa y paso ambas manos hasta sus gluteos apretandolos y acercando sus intimidades hasta frotarse, soltó un gruñido de placer, necesitaba a su Hina y la necesitaba pronto.

Hinata por su parte al sentir el roce del miembro de su rubio con su clitoris se aferró mas fuerte a su cuello y dando un pequeño salto enredo sus piernas en la cintura de este.

Naruto con una de sus manos bajo sus boxers hasta que estos calleron por efecto de la gravedad, su hombria presionó hacia la ropa interior de Hinata la cual soltó otro gemido y se estremecio, el ojiazul no pudo mas y con desespero rasgó la pequeña prenda, encamino la punta de su pene hasta la entrada femenina y con ambas manos en los gluteos de su esposa la atrajo hasta tenerla empalada por completo.

Ambos soltaron sonoros gemidos, la ojiperla comenzo a mover sus caderas con ayuda del rubio que disfrutaba de subirla y bajarla teniendo como centro su duro y palpitante miembro.

Jadeos, gemidos y suspiros eran todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitacion marital. Naruto deposito a su morena sobre la cama con mucho cuidado de no separarse ni un poco, encuanto estuvieron mas comodos las embestidas del rubio fueron mas rudas y los jedeos y gemidos mas ruidosos, la pelinegra se aferraba de las sabanas para después aruñar la espalda bronceada de su esposo.

Pronto sintieron una corriente electrica recorrer su columna vertebral y mientras ambos se tensaban llegaron al climax.

-Hina-chan- dijo como un susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la ojiperla. La mirada azulada se veia con destellos de preocupacion y tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- preguntó la morena.

-Mmm yo... tengo miedo Hinata- dijo mientras se recostaba junto a la ojiperla y la abrazaba para tenerla cerca -tengo, tengo semanas dandole vuelta al mismo asunto... leí la profecia completa y temo no lograr protegerlos a todos, además el bebe, el bebe de Hima-chan nos necesitara mucho, yo, yo...-

-Naruto-kun- lo llamo la pelinegra mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla -sea lo que sea yo estoy contigo y juntos lo enfrentaremos, ese bebe tendra el amor de su familia y Hima-chan tendra nuestro apoyo siempre-

El Hokague vio a su mujer con ojos vidriosos y escondio su rostro en su cuello, sin duda Hinata siempre sabria que decir para borrar sus miedos y calmar su corazón.

 _ **Fin del cap.**_

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Espero les gustara el capitulo :3_

Gracias a los comentarios, los follow, los favorite y confirmo seran siete capitulos y un epilogo, bueno lo del epilogo aun esta en veremos y si por un rayo divino de luz me llega la inspiracion entonces puede que sean mas caps.

Tambien quiero agradecer los comentarios dados a mi fic "El rescate" que aunque por ahi recibio un review que decia que no le gustaba pues solo espero no tener que deberle la terapia del psicologo :P

Espero sus comentarios, tortas de la barda, isotopos radioactivos, bombas molotov y algun muffin alucinogeno :3

 _Nos estamos leyendo_

 _Babye ttebayo_

P.D. mil disculpas por los errores o faltas de ortografia, publico desde mi cel y no me es posible editar como es debido, cualquier error muy grave haganmelo saber porfa

4 dic 2015


End file.
